


Nerd Love

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: T. J. Perkins One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: {Y/F/G) = Your Favourite Game.





	Nerd Love

**Author's Note:**

> {Y/F/G) = Your Favourite Game.

You had just got off the train in Birmingham, England, and you couldn’t be more excited. You had finally been able to get tickets to Insomnia 61, one of thee biggest gaming conventions in the UK. You wouldn’t exactly say that you were a gaming nerd, but you were pretty close to it. You double checked that you had your ticket and headed up to join the queue to get in.

There were a lot more people than you expected for so early in the morning. The doors didn’t even open for another hour but the line was almost around the block already. You sighed shifting your backpack on your shoulders and went in search of the back of the line.

An hour later you heard the cheer of the people at the front of the line when the doors opened and tried to guess how long it would be before you were inside. You started to become aware that there were a lot of groups of people while you were there on your own. You tightened your jacket around yourself in an attempt to seem inconspicuous. One of the guys behind you noticed you shifting uncomfortably.

“Hey,” he said softly. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” you nodded.

“You on your own?”

Again you nodded.

“Me too. My friend ditched me last minute. I’m TJ,” he said, offering his hand.

“I’m {Y/N},” you replied, shaking his hand politely.

You both fell into a comfortable silence and inched forward every time there was a gap in the line.

“We’re gonna be here forever,” you sighed looking at your watch.

“It’s open all day,” chuckled TJ from behind you.

“I know but I was really hoping I didn’t miss the launch of the new {Y/F/G},” you sighed.

“You’re a {Y/F/G} fan too?”

“Yeah, I’ve got every one in the series,” you said as if it was obvious.

“Me too. I haven’t completed them all yet though. I don’t get as much time to play them as I’d like.”

“That sucks. Wait until you finish the last one, it’s insane!”

“Yeah!”

The two of you spent the next hour talking about the games you both like, until you were almost at the front of the line.

“Hey, um, {Y/N},” asked TJ a little nervously. “I know this might seem a little weird but, um, would you maybe wanna hang out with me for the rest of the day? I mean, you don’t have to…”

“Sure. I’d like that,” you smiled.

“Really? Thanks,” TJ smiled.

“Just as long as you don’t complain when I beat you on all the demos,” you smirked.

TJ laughed, shaking his head as he followed you inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You and TJ had thankfully made it to the launch of the new installment of {Y/F/G} and you were both giddy with excitement.

“Oh my gosh!” you exclaimed. “That looks so good!”

“Shame we gotta wait 6 months for the release date though,” pouted TJ, making you laugh.

“It’ll be worth it. Did you see those graphics?”

“Yeah, plus new online gaming.”

“That’d be good. I might be able to make new friends. Ones that don’t think I’m a total nerd,” you shrugged.

TJ couldn’t help but notice the slight tinge of sadness to your voice, and nudged you gently with his elbow.

“You’ll have to remember to add me to your friends list,” he smiled. “I wanna see if you’re as good as you claim you are at {Y/F/G}.”

You look around and notice the game set up to play, and nobody else has seemed to have noticed it. You quickly grab TJ’s hand and drag him over to the computers.

“I’ll prove it, right now,” you said, sitting down. “Unless you’re scared to get your ass whooped by a girl?”

“Oh it’s on,” TJ chuckled sitting at the computer next to you. “Give it your best shot.”

After 4 games, 3 of which you won easily…

“Ok, ok, win,” said TJ putting his headset down in defeat. “You are way better than I ever hope to be.”

“Told you so,” you smirked. “The joy of not having friends drag you out all the time, you get loads of time to practice.”

TJ noticed that that was the second time you’d mentioned not having many, if any, friends and it was beginning to upset him. He thought you were a cool girl, so why wouldn’t others?

“I’m hungry,” you announced. “Wanna go grab something then head to the game lounge? I hear there’s a Street Fighter tournament on.”

“Sure, as long as you let me treat you to lunch.”

“You don’t…”

“I want to. I haven’t had this much fun at a game con is years.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
After managing to find something remotely edible and actually finding out that TJ is a wrestler, you both made your way to the gaming lounge. There were more people there than you expected and you suddenly felt nervous. TJ seemed to sense your nervousness and gently put his arm round your shoulders, pulling you a little closer to him. You were surprised to find that you actually liked being that close to him and started to relax. The two of you stayed and watched the tournament until your legs began to ache from standing in one place for so long.

“Those guys were great,” you gushed as you lead TJ away from the game lounge. “I’d never be that good at Street Fighter.”

“Me neither. One of my friends tried to teach me all the specials but he still smoked me every time,” TJ laughed.

You both continued to laugh for a few minutes before falling into a comfortable silence, neither one of you minding that you were still holding hands from where you pulled TJ away from the games lounge. You were soon brought out of the silence when the arena PA system crackled into life to announce the Convention was now closing for the day. You quickly glanced at your watch.

“Damnit,” you groaned.

“What’s up?”

“I missed my train home. I was supposed to have left an hour ago.”

“I could always give you a ride,” offered TJ.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. It’s too far away. It’d take like 4 hours.”

“Well you could always come and stay with me for the night… I mean, I’ll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed. Then I can walk you back to the station in the morning. Just to make sure you’re safe,” TJ rambled.

“I…um…. You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not. Besides I’ve got all my consoles with me and we did just get some awesome demos to try…”

“When you put it like that,” you smiled. “Sure. I’d love to.”

TJ smiled wide and wrapped his arm round your shoulders again, walking you out towards the exit.

“Besides, I think I’m gonna have to teach you bout wrestling so maybe you can come and watch me some time.”

You blushed softly.

“I’d like that.”

You and TJ headed out the arena and walked together into the sunset towards his hotel. What had started off as what you thought would be a lonely day, turned out to be a pretty exciting one. You saw some amazing new games and made a new friend, one you hoped would eventually mean more to you. But for now, you were more than happy to have a new gaming buddy.


End file.
